The resolution of Doppler weather radars is primarily dependent on the transmit pulse length and antenna beam width. The resolution has two independent components, namely, range resolution and cross-range resolution. Range resolution generally corresponds to the pulse length, while cross-range resolution is generally a function of beam width and the range to the resolution volume. Obtaining good range resolution for Doppler weather radars has not been a very serious problem because a short transmit pulse provides very good range resolution. However, obtaining good cross-range resolution at farther ranges may require the use of larger antenna, which may not be a viable solution. There is thus a need for methods, systems, and devices for the retrieval of radar reflectivity at high resolution for volume targets.